ztfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Victory
Victory is a series by the Zimmer Twins user Rue. The series is one of his most successful and most popular. Even though it has passed the number of parts of The Origin of 13, it still hasn't gotten a blog post, which disappoints Rue, since he claims he has worked so hard on it. Rue also states that Edgar's famous phrase "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS ALL COMING FROM?!" will finally be answered in the last part of the series. But Victory isn't where it all started. The Epic Series The Epic Series was the first series to feature the main characters you see in Victory today. In the first episode, 2000 came to Earth and set up a time bomb to eliminate all of humankind. The team, however, kept stopping him from fusing the time bombs. 2000, enraged, captured the team and set the time bomb there on the spot. The crew managed to escape the trap and, of course, once again, defused the time bomb. 2000 was getting furious! Setting time bombs everywhere on Earth, he was determined to destroy the planet, and said he wouldn't stop until Earth surrendered. The series ends with 2000 setting yet another time bomb on Earth while no one is there to stop him. The cliffhanger at the very end says the sequel would be the next series in the tetralogy, The End. The End The End is continued from the end of The Epic Series where 2000 plants another time bomb where no one is there to stop him. The series begins with 2000 laughing and saying goodbye to Earth. However, an unrevealed person (possibly Edgar) gets teleported into the place where 2000 set the time bomb and quickly defuses it. Confused about why the world was not exploding, 2000 came back to Earth, only to find out that the time bomb he planted had been permanently turned off. 2000 thinks about giving up evil... that is, after he had gotten rid of all of the human race. 2000 traps Rue and holds him hostage. hudj quickly steals his mysery box, however, letting 2000 set Rue free. But he plants another time bomb without them noticing, and the Zimmer Twins Members end up being sent to another planet, if not another galaxy. They must now find a teleportation mechanism to get back to Earth. At the end of the series, 2000 plants yet another time bomb that is indestructible and cannot turn off. Rue quickly gets the team into the teleportation mechanism right before the planet self-destructs. But it seems the time bomb has followed them somehow, and there are only a few seconds left before the Earth explodes. The sequel is the preceding series of Victory, Boom! Boom! Boom! is the series before Victory and the sequel to The End. A new year had begun, and the date when the first part took place was the first day of 2014. When we last saw the team, the time bomb 2000 planted has gotten on to Earth, where Rue and the team teleports with their teleportation mechanism. Only a few seconds left before the planet goes bye-bye, and the team goes to sleep! Expecting the planet to be in pieces when they wake up, they find out 2000 has used a decoy. When Rue asked why 2000 wants to blow up Earth, 2000 responds saying he just wants to be evil and there really isn't any purpose why he's doing this. Rue asks if that means he will be allies with the group, and 2000 nods his head. Rue says this is a happy ending, but he senses something bizarre and strange. Edgar says he knows what it is, and he says that long ago (in the first part of The Epic Series), he built a time machine malfunctioned and teleported the team all the way into the future. Zimmer Twins user DJ.2 finds the time machine and they teleport back to the present time. But even this is not the ending, for the camera cuts to Ragde and Ave, who seek 2000 and wonder if he's okay. They find a note from an unknown source (possibly 2000) that instructs to sit down for five seconds to teleport to Earth. They do exactly as written, and they find Edgar and Eva, and it ends up being a huge, very confusing mix-up. Despite the confusion, they befriend each other. 2000 give Ragde and Ave a potion, making 13 think it's another trap, but 2000 says it's just to "greatly enhance boost power," meaning it just raises your speed. The potion proves useful to Ragde, and he keeps it. 2000's relatives call Earth, and say that 2000 needs to go home. With a hug, Edgar and the team say goodbye to 2000 as he teleports back to his planet. The team communicates with 2000, asking why he became evil, but he doesn't want to tell why, making the team suspicious. But after begging from the team, he sends them a document saying that he joined the dark side because he wanted to feel what it's like to be a villain. There are loud explosions outside, and Edgar asks if 2000 is responsible. 2000 says no, and he asks why. Surprised, the team finds out what's really causing the explosions... meteors! Edgar goes outside and says that he will put a stop to it with his "awesome video game experience," and remembers (with the help of Rue) that he has psychic powers. He tries to use them, but it seems that his powers have gone away. 2000 laughs and explains that he thought it was hilarious how the team thought he was joining the good side. But both Ave and 2000 wonder why villains and heroes can't just get along. 2000 then stops the meteor attack because he admits it feels good being a true hero. Rue asks if this is the real end, and Theodore replies that that was a little too short. Sure enough, more explosions come from outside, and 2000 confesses it isn't him. It turns out it is 3000, the friend (possibly brother or father) of 2000. He says he has a new master, which turns out to be the opposite of Rue, Eur. (Rue claims he got Eur from an old series called Rue and Eur that he had made.) 3000 complains to Eur that 2000 has become a hero, and Eur decides to become a hero too, finding it interesting that 2000 had joined the good side. 3000 quickly decides to join the good side, too (possibly because he wanted to join his master). The epilogue states that everyone had become a true hero and friend, and that it is finally a happy ending. Victory Victory is the latest and current series that Rue is working on. With the villains turning into heroes, it turns out more villains and more allies come into play. Fictional characters from TV shows and video games join the battle or go to the dark side. The series is not yet finished, but Rue once stated that it will all go back to normal, with just Edgar, Eva, 13, and the ZT Members in the final part. It is unknown if he will do so, but Rue is thinking about making a series after Victory that involves the video game characters and TV show characters after Victory returning to their home world. Despite this information, he may just keep the fictional characters. It is not decided by Rue which choice it will be at the time.